


Wham Bam...

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: Divine Madness [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another week of frustration has gone by until Buffy and Spike meet up in the cemetery and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wham Bam...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 31, 1999, Buffy and Spike's love/hate relationship/sexathon continues.

It had been nearly a week since Buffy had given up on trying to sleep more than an hour or two at a time. She spent the quiet hours in the middle of the night patrolling, returning home to collapse in exhaustion only a few hours before the sun's rise. Her sleep was riddled by fevered dreams. Her days went by in a caffeinated haze. She was too afraid of what might happen if she fell asleep.

It was one thing to doze in class. It was another thing to wake up moaning her mortal enemy's name, squirming in her chair in arousal.

At nearly two in the morning she was making a second sweep through cemetery number eight, when she spied the one vampire in the whole world she didn't want to see. He sat on top of a tombstone, swinging his legs, drinking from a nearly empty bottle, his hair gleaming white in the moonlight.

"Slayer," Spike called out jovially.

Muttering curses under her breath, Buffy determined to stomp on past him, ignoring him, but he jumped in front of her path. Every attempt to evade him failed, and, frustrated, she tried to kick him in the shin.

Chuckling, Spike jumped back. "It's a delight to see you too, m'dear." He made an exaggerated bow and flung the empty bottle away.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time drunk these days, Spike," Buffy snapped caustically.

"I likes me liquor." He puffed up, grinning inanely at her, then smirked. "I likes to lick her."

Buffy felt herself flush, felt the heat rising on her skin as an erotic image popped into her head. "Go away."

"Nah."

Pulling a stake from her waistband, she waved it in front of him. "I'll use this."

"No you won't, luv. You've had lots of opportunities."

"I can too slay you. It's my job." Angered by his smug attitude, Buffy lashed out with her foot, catching him in the stomach and forcing him backwards.

Grunting, Spike settled easily into a fighting stance. "You want a fight, luv, I'm all for it, but you drop the stake."

"Make me."

Ten minutes later, the Slayer's exhaustion took its toll and she found herself on her back, a snarling male vampire crouched over her, pinning her shoulders down with strong hands. As she panted brokenly for air and wondered vaguely why she wasn't frightened, Spike's demon slid away and he grinned evilly at her.

"Shall I have my wicked way with you, luv?" As he spoke softly, he lowered his hips, brushing his pelvis against hers.

Buffy bucked in reaction and he grinned even wider.

"Impatient, huh?"

Buffy gritted her teeth and tried to find a way to knee him in the groin, but he had her legs pinned between his. "Get off me."

"...Nah." Swooping down, he captured her mouth in a gentle, yet hungry kiss. As his tongue licked her lips, parting them, she moaned softly. Hands that had been batting at him and trying to pry him off, wrapped around his neck, pulling his head down farther.

Not wanting to crush her, Spike rolled them onto their sides and groaned as her free leg wrapped around his waist. Her leather mini-skirt rode up and his hand pushed it higher, then caressed her satin covered bottom.

Buffy moaned and pressed closer. The kiss turned passionate, nearly desperate, as their mutual arousal grew. Her hands tugged his t-shirt from the waistband of his jeans, then ran over his back, her nails teasing him and making him shudder. She squirmed against him, pressing her dampness against the bulge in his jeans, as he pulled her closer.

Lost in hot blazing need, they barely heard someone call Spike's name.

Jerking apart, they both scrambled onto unsteady legs, straightening their clothing. The call came again and Spike cursed fluidly under his breath. Buzz.

"Lord Spike?" Buffy mocked. He glared at her and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"This isn't over." His eyes bored hotly into hers and she shuddered as her lust swelled.

"It has to be," she muttered, before taking off running back down the path.

Spike glared after her, then turned to see his second in command coming around a mausoleum some distance away. Digging in his coat pockets for his cigarettes, he stomped over to Buzz, muttering that this intrusion had better be worth his while.

*****

Buffy made it home without running into anyone else she knew. Climbing through her window, she collapsed on her bed, exhausted and incredibly aroused. Tugging off her cardigan and tossing it across the room, she kicked off her shoes and curled into a ball of nerves.

She was so tired that her eyes burned, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep in the condition his touch had left her in. Sighing, she forced herself to uncurl and wriggle out of her clothes, before turning off her bedside lamp.

As her hand slid between her trembling legs, she wondered if it was time to think about moving on, time to find a boyfriend to help her alleviate this teenage lust.

But, when she closed her eyes and caressed herself all she could see was pale skin, a wicked smile, sharp cheekbones and bleached blond hair.

*****

Having disposed of Buzz--well, having sent him packing back to the clan with money for renting videos--Spike stalked down Revello Drive, heading unerringly for Buffy's. His erection had diminished only slightly; his arousal still burned through him.

Wanking off, or using a vampire whore as a substitute wasn't going to cut it tonight.

Agilely climbing the tree, he moved silently over the roof, stopping at the window to Buffy's room. The lights were off, but the window was open, the curtains wide. With his preternatural eyesight he could see her, lying on her side, her nude body twisting as her fingers danced between her spread legs.

Swallowing hard, Spike stared fixedly at her, his ears filling with the sounds of her hushed moans. His cock grew even harder, pressing painfully against his zipper. As he watched her masturbate, he knew that he had to have her.

Preparing to climb into her window, climb into her bed, climb into her, Spike was unprepared for the invisible barrier that nearly sent him bouncing off the roof. His startled cry caused Buffy to scramble off the bed, grabbing for a robe.

"Who's there?...Angel?" she asked hopefully.

Cursing under his breath, Spike stuck his face up to the barrier, glaring angrily at her. "Not the poof."

Half wrapped in her robe, Buffy froze, her eyes wide. She swallowed convulsively. "Go away."

"Not on your pretty little life. LET ME IN."

She shook her head, taking a step backwards at the intensity and anger in his voice and visage. After that first insane night, she'd performed the ritual to banish him from her house, afraid that she would wake up one night with him on top of her.

Obviously she'd had a right to be concerned. "Go away, Spike."

He growled, his demon flashing in his eyes, furious and frustrated, wanting her so very badly. "Maybe I'll go ring the doorbell, wake your mother up, tell her a few things..."

"Don't you dare," Buffy hissed, but made no move towards the window to either close it or invite him in.

"Or maybe I'll go to the high school and eat your Watcher."

"Good move, Spike. Threats will get you everywhere."

"Or maybe Angel would like to hear a few things...like how your pussy clenches like a vise as you start to come."

Buffy paled, then flushed as the sexual tension inside her blossomed anew. "He already knows that," she snapped back.

He gave her a canny look. "Yeah, but how do you think he'll feel knowing that I know and HOW?"

"I hate you."

"Let me in."

"Fuck you."

"No, that's what I'm going to do to you. Now, let me the fuck in!"

His voice, though till angry, rang with hot passion and Buffy felt her resistence melting. As Spike took one step towards leaping off the roof, she gave a strangled cry. "Come in."

Grinning triumphantly, Spike slipped through the window, grabbed her around the waist and shoved her backwards onto her bed.

"Neanderth..." Her protest was cut off by his hungry mouth on hers as his hard body blanketed her, his hands tugging the robe away. As one persistent knee wormed between her thighs, Buffy moaned and surrendered any resistence. Her lips parted and her legs spread wide, then wrapped around his hips.

Starving for her, Spike quickly freed his rampaging erection and tugged his jeans down just far enough. Rolling one of her hard nipples between his fingers, he buried his mouth in her throat and plunged inside her.

Biting her lip, Buffy arched her whole body against him, her legs tightening, her arms wrapping around his neck as she moved with him, grinding her throbbing clit against his pelvis. Spike grunted and growled, his body out of control. Her pussy was so hot and tight and he wanted to be inside her forever.

As she felt her orgasm approaching, Buffy whimpered his name and peppered his face and neck with kisses, desperately driving against his plunging body.

At the sound of her voice, throaty and full of heat, Spike snapped his head back and thrust harder, his climax overwhelming him. Feeling his cool semen filling her, Buffy moaned in disappointment, her body on the edge of release. Collapsing, he rolled from her, flopping on his back.

"Shit."

Hot, sweaty, sore and tense, Buffy sat up and glared at him. "What are you complaining about?"

Spike ran tired eyes over her trembling, flushed body and gave her a chagrined look. "I...well, I'm usually not that rushed," he said feebly.

"Now I guess I know what 'wham, bam, thank you mamn' is all about," she groused.

He glared back at her, knowing she was telling the truth, yet the male in him wanting to put the blame for his poor performance on her somehow. "If you hadn't put the barrier back up..."

"Oh no, don't you dare make this my fault. You barely even kissed me."

"If I make you come, will you shut up?"

Flustered, she squirmed and wrapped her arms around her naked body, framing her breasts. Spike's eyes narrowed and he felt his cock twitch. Slowly he peeled his shirt over his head, kicked off his boots and removed his jeans. "Maybe I'll come, too."

"You think I'm going to let you...let you..." Her protests died as one gentle hand cupped one of her breasts, the thumb rubbing her sensitive nipple. Buffy swallowed hard and arched into his hand.

Tugging her down across him, Spike caught her lips in a tender kiss, his tongue teasing her, licking languidly, as he began to caress her body.

Still on the edge of orgasm, Buffy wriggled, her skin on fire, her clit throbbing as her blood pounded through her. As she straddled him, she felt his cock hardening against her inner thigh and rubbed against it. He groaned as her fingers found his nipples, twisting gently.

Spike bucked, his cock at full erection again. Their kiss became hotter, their tongues dueling in each others mouths as their bodies undulated together. His hands slid down her back, finding her bottom and squeezing until she moaned and bounced on his thighs, her breasts rubbing enticingly against his chest.

One little hand slid between their bodies and encircled his cock. He gasped into her mouth and arched his hips. Still kissing him, Buffy guided the head of his cock to her slick opening, then sank down on it. They both groaned.

Raising up and breaking the kiss, Buffy splayed her hands across his chest, her fingernails raking him lightly as he guided her up and down. Her inner muscles clenched around him making his eyes roll in his head as he watched her. Her face was flushed and damp from perspiration. There was an intense, needy look in her eyes.

Buffy angled her body and slammed her clit against Spike's pubic bone. Crying out softly as pleasure flowed through her, she repeated the action, driving herself against him, rubbing her inflamed nubbin, needing to come.

Seeing her redden, hearing her heart pounding, soft gasps exploding from her lips at each thrust, Spike slid one hand around her hips and between her thighs. She hissed and arched into his fingers as they lightly caressed her clit. Her movements grew jerky and she clamped around his cock.

Digging her fingers into his shoulders, Buffy gave a guttural moan and exploded into climax, her body shuddering around him. Thrusting quickly, Spike pounded up into her, driving for his own release as she fell forward, her mouth finding the base of his throat and sucking weakly.

With a deep growl, Spike came, thrusting into her heat, her vaginal muscles fluttering around his throbbing cock.

Buffy slid her legs down, coming to rest on top of him, her head pillowed on his shoulder, his hands idly caressing her back. He felt her heart beat slow, her breathing even out, and after a few moments, knew she was asleep.

Knowing he couldn't stay, he carefully eased her off of him, then rose to dress. As he tucked his shirt into his jeans, he turned to look at her and couldn't help but smile at her relaxed, peaceful, sated look. Pulling the covers over her, he tucked her in, then turned regretfully towards the window.

Maybe the next time, he could be there when she awoke. He knew she'd be beautiful, hair all tousled, sleepy lust in her eyes, her body relaxed yet clinging...

Groaning softly at yet another arousal, Spike climbed out the window and headed home for an icy shower.

End


End file.
